De relaciones incestuosas y un bajista filósofo
by jacque-kari
Summary: —Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Te has puesto de novia con tu hermano, era obvio que esto pasaría —fue lo que dijo un día Yamato sin pensar. Pero incluso un comentario dicho tan a la rápida, puede cambiar completamente la perspectiva de una persona. [Yamakari y Daikari] [Reto para Ficker-Dicker en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Aclaración:** Respeto mucho el Daikari y a todas las parejas en general, por lo que cualquier cosa que diga de ella nunca es con la intención de ofender a nadie (en especial a sus seguidores) y espero que se entienda. Es solo una perspectiva de la forma en que podría ser su relación.

* * *

Reto para Ficker-Dicker

¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

 _ **De relaciones incestuosas y un bajista filósofo**_

 _Primera parte_

 _._

La cámara hace un primer plano de unas manos tocando con bastante destreza un bajo de color azul eléctrico. Una melodía lenta, armoniosa, casi triste, con apenas uno que otro exabrupto, emana del instrumento como volutas de humo.

Entonces, poco a poco, la imagen se aleja permitiéndonos ver al músico. Un chico rubio de ojos azules que se halla muy concentrado en la canción que está componiendo, al menos hasta que un portazo rompe la quietud del ambiente.

Y es precisamente en ese momento cuando esta historia comienza.

* * *

A pesar de que es fácil imaginar que un golpe de tal magnitud hubiera logrado sobresaltar al más calmo, la verdad es que el músico, de nombre Ishida Yamato, si acaso dejó que la sorpresa se percibiera en una nota ligeramente desafinada. O tal vez fue una simple coincidencia. Su mente, para ser sinceros, estaba inmersa en un sitio muy lejano al departamento en el que se encontraba como para reparar en los insignificantes ruidos del entorno.

¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿O quién era el o la que había dado semejante portazo?

Si tal golpe no atrajo su atención, unos pasos especialmente ruidosos acercándose a él sí que lo hicieron.

Yamato alzó la cabeza lentamente, con pereza —que era como hacía todo, según Taichi—, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una furiosa Hikari Yagami frente a sus ojos.

Si no estaba mal, era la primera vez que veía a la chica enfadada. Y Yamato tenía buena memoria, así que no había razón para pensar que se equivocaba.

Sus ojos bajaron imprudentes, hasta posarse en los zapatos de la menor. Otro hubiera pensado que en un descarado vistazo a sus piernas, cubiertas únicamente hasta por encima de las rodillas con una falsa tableada, pero para ser justos no era ese el interés del rubio en aquel momento.

Una pregunta filosófica, muy propia de un músico como él sin duda, surgió en su mente.

¿Podían unos pies tan pequeños hacer tanto ruido al caminar?

—Hola —saludó Hikari, haciendo que los azules ojos de Yamato volaran de regreso hasta los de ella, siempre a su propia velocidad, para algunos significativamente inferior a la del promedio.

—Hola.

El gesto de la chica fue suavizándose lentamente hasta casi acabar en una sonrisa, aunque el enfado con el que cargaba parecía no haberse disipado del todo aún y se notaba en la tensión de sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con amabilidad, como siempre que se dirigía a él. Tenían una relación cordial que distaba mucho de ser igual de íntima que la que ella mantenía con Takeru o él con Taichi y Sora, pero que no dejaba de transmitir la cercanía que habían mantenido siempre, más por cosa de sus hermanos y amigos, que por un interés por parte de ellos mismos.

Yamato abrió la boca para responder, pero Hikari lo interrumpió, cosa que en un día bueno tampoco solía hacer.

—Ah, espera. Taichi te abandonó aquí, ¿no?

Ya era más que habitual que el mayor de los Yagami plantara al rubio por irse con su novia, y eso bien lo sabía Hikari que normalmente tenía el privilegio de contemplar los desplantes en primera fila.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, ya ni siquiera avergonzado de ser el excluido del trío que una vez había formado con Sora y el idiota de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, estás como en tu casa. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes —dijo la muchacha en medio de un suspiro—. Yo... estaré en la cocina. —Se alejó a grandes zancadas, con sus pies pequeños de princesa y pasos fuertes de gigante. Estaba muy, muy molesta.

El visitante, que más parecía inquilino (y de los que no pagan), volvió sin más a su labor. Poco entendía él acerca de la sensibilidad femenina como para saber que cuando una chica está molesta a veces necesita hablar y otras estar sola. Menos todavía iba a ser capaz de distinguir que Hikari pertenecía, en ese momento, al primer grupo; y él aparecía en el panorama como la opción más práctica, no la mejor o la que ella hubiera buscado, pero la que estaba a disposición.

La melodía lenta y triste del principio se volvió a escuchar por todo el pequeño salón, interrumpida ocasionalmente por uno que otro ruido bastante fuerte proveniente de la cocina, dando la impresión de que la chica removía muebles y trastos, quizá en busca de algo, o más probablemente intentando aplacar su ira. Pero una vez más el músico estaba demasiado metido en lo suyo como para prestar atención.

Al final Hikari regresó a donde el rubio estaba y con una expresión indeleble de enfado en el rostro se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá que él ocupaba.

La música no cesó en ningún momento ni los ojos de Yamato se desviaron ni por un segundo de las cuerdas del instrumento, incluso aunque su acompañante se removía incómoda cada tanto o golpeaba el suelo con un pie. Y así empezaron a pasar los segundos, rápidos y trémulos ante lo que se avecinaba, pues pronto la situación se hizo insostenible para la menor.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! —gritó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y agitando las piernas en una pequeña pataleta bastante impropia de la chica siempre apacible y amigable que todos conocían.

La respuesta, como era de esperar, demoró más de lo lógico en llegar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Yamato casi sin inmutarse. Sus dedos deslizándose por las cuerdas en busca de la nota correcta y el flequillo cubriendo en parte uno de sus ojos, bloqueando el acceso a su mirada.

Que la menor de los Yagami presentara tal estado de enfado no dejaba de ser llamativo, pero cualquiera que conociera medianamente al rubio sabría sin duda que cuando se embarcaba en la composición de un tema poco le importaba que el mundo exterior estuviera colapsando afuera de su puerta.

—Sí que ocurre. Eres un idiota.

—¿Yo? —Levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si acabara de salir de una especie de trance, que bien podría ser la palabra indicada para describir el estado de estupor mental en el que se perdía con su música.

Que una chica te llamara idiota y tú no tuvieras idea de lo que habías hecho mal no podía ser bueno, y menos si esa chica era una Yagami. Si bien no conocía mucho a Hikari y menos todavía su faceta de enojo—que hasta pocos minutos atrás creía inexistente—, sabiendo cómo era el genio de su mejor amigo prefería no arriesgarse a cabrearla más.

—No, no, lo siento. No es contigo, Yamato-san. Es... supongo que es con el mundo.

Una pequeña arruga se formó en el ceño del rubio. Aquello sonaba más propio de un adolescente rebelde que de una niña dulce como lo era Hikari. Aunque viéndola bien, puede que niña no fuera el término más idóneo para definir a la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un breve escrutinio, que aun así logró ponerla nerviosa, le bastó para comprobar que los rasgos más redondeados y aniñados que conservaba en su memoria en algún momento habían sido sustituido por unos suaves y más maduros.

¿Cuándo es que Hikari-chan había crecido tanto como para que pudieran llamarla adolescente, o casi una mujer?

¿Y cómo es que solo se daba cuenta hasta ese momento?

—En realidad... —continuó ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con cierta timidez y apartando la mirada. Los ojos del chico puestos en ella lograban intimidarle, por lo que pensó que casi era preferible que volviera a ignorarla como antes. Además, viniendo de él no podías tomártelo personal—. Es Daisuke. Con él es que estoy enfadada.

Yamato torció los labios. Recordaba vagamente que Hikari y la mini copia de Taichi, alias Motomiya Daisuke, se habían puesto de novios. No, no era que el chico le cayera mal... exactamente. Solo se le hacía un tanto gritón y tenía una adoración por Taichi que rayaba en lo insano, al menos en su (nada humilde) opinión.

—Es normal que peleen al principio. Se están conociendo —dijo por decir algo (y lo más seguro es que se lo hubiera oído decir a alguien más antes, porque no era conocido precisamente por ser un _gurú del amor_ ), mientras sus manos volvían a afianzar su viejo bajo contra su hombro—. ¿Te importa si sigo tocando? —preguntó mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta sacar una uñeta negra con detalles blancos.

Viniendo de él, que le preguntara si podía seguir tocando era toda una muestra de consideración, pero más un gesto que otra cosa. Hikari sabía que no podía negarse ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Honestamente le gustaba ver la forma en que se sumergía en su música y tampoco deseaba ser imprudente. Después de todo, ella había llegado a interrumpirlo, incluso aunque esa era su casa y no de Yamato.

—No, adelante.

Los dedos del chico, largos y llenos de imperfecciones propias de quien se pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con una guitarra o bajo en las manos, se deslizaron hacia abajo en el primer acorde.

—¿Y cuánto llevan?

La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Hikari, que no se esperaba que volviera a hablarle. Casi estaba lista para mimetizarse con el sofá y asumir su calidad de invisible ahora que él volvía a lo suyo. No creía que le importara en realidad, pero que preguntara a pesar de ello se le hizo lindo de su parte.

—Dos años y un poco más —respondió, sintiendo que las mejillas por alguna razón comenzaban a calentársele de más. Se mordió los labios y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su falda.

A su lado, Yamato interrumpió un instante la melodía, para retomar casi enseguida sin que ella lo notara.

¿Dos años?

En serio él debía haber sido absorbido por un agujero negro o algo así, y recién se enteraba o acababa de ser escupido por él. Quizá el odioso de Taichi no dejaba de tener razón cuando le decía que vivía a su propio ritmo, uno más lento que el de los demás.

—¿Y qué es lo que te molesta?

Hikari dudó unos instantes, pensando que se trataba solo de una pregunta retórica o, en el mejor de los casos, preguntaba por simple cortesía, otra vez sin tener un genuino interés por la respuesta; sin embargo, estaba tan enfadada que necesitaba descargarse con alguien. Sacar todo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose y le rasgaba el interior como miles de bichitos molestos abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas. Y así, antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a hablar.

La primera palabra fue difícil, la segunda un poco menos y cuando agarró el ritmo —y no me refiero exactamente al de la canción que sonaba de fondo—, acabó por soltarlo todo.

Le dijo lo infantil que era Daisuke y que al principio casi no discutían porque él siempre quería hacer lo que a ella le apeteciera, pero cuando lo enfrentó diciéndole que lo importante era hacer cosas juntos empezaron a discutir porque tenían intereses muy diferentes.

También le contó que después de haber estado tanto tiempo persiguiéndola y que ella le diera una oportunidad, les había costado avanzar, que casi se trataban como amigos y cuando se besaban él lo hacía con cierta torpeza (que todavía no superaba) y ella no se sentía del todo cómoda; que a veces no estaba segura de si en efecto le gustaba o lo que sentía era lo que se suponía que debía sentir, y otras tantas pensaba que el problema era él, que la idolatraba tanto que la trataba casi como algo sagrado y prefería no avanzar mucho por temor a estropear las cosas o quizá despertar de un sueño; alguna vez se lo dijo así.

Que tenía malos hábitos de los que prefería no hablar y había muchísimas cosas que lo exasperaban de él, pero seguía adelante porque lo quería. De qué forma, no lo tenía claro, pero lo quería y se aferraba a ello porque a pesar de las discusiones y malos ratos, también lo pasaban bien juntos y de alguna forma que no sabía explicar se sentía correcto y apropiado.

Yamato, sin perder la concentración, siguió tocando ininterrumpidamente mientras la escuchaba a medias. Su mente no solía necesitar más que algunas palabras sueltas para hilar las ideas y hacerse una idea general de lo que le contaban. Por suerte su buen instinto lo ayudaba, o en más de una oportunidad podría haber acabado metiendo la pata por interpretar mal las cosas (como le pasaba a Taichi a menudo). Después de todo, cuando no tienes la imagen completa de algo es fácil errar.

—No lo sé, con él me siento protegida y no sé bien cómo funcionarían las cosas si termináramos... —concluyó Hikari, jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

A decir verdad, Yamato había resultado ser un buen confidente al final de cuentas. Sabía que estaba más en otra parte que en el salón y que probablemente solo escuchaba la mitad de lo que le decía, pero casi era preferible a que hiciera preguntas o comentarios que, de lo poco que lo conocía, imaginaba que hubieran sido sarcásticos.

Lo más seguro es que de haber mostrado una actitud activa en la conversación, no le habría podido decir ni la mitad de lo que le dijo considerando que no se tenían mucha confianza, lo que habría sido lamentable, pues para cuando terminó de hablar se sintió tan aliviada como hace tiempo no se sentía. También un poco desanimada, como un globo que se queda sin aire, aunque por sobre todo aliviada.

Apretó ambas manos en puños, un tanto inquieta ahora que se daba cuenta de que la verdad había hablado muchísimo y seguro lo habría mareado hace rato.

Pensó en agradecerle que la escuchara (aun si no era del todo cierto) y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que su hermano llegara, pero justo cuando se disponía a levantarse, Yamato dijo algo que la obligó a dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el sofá.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Te has puesto de novia con tu hermano, era obvio que esto pasaría.

Los dedos del chico se congelaron sobre las cuerdas en cuanto se dio cuenta de que acababa de pensar en voz alta y cuando Hikari se giró a mirarlo, absolutamente pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar, se lo encontró con gesto contrariado y las mejillas ligeramente rojas; pues definitivamente, por más cierto que considerara lo que acababa de decir, no era un pensamiento que hubiera pensado compartir con la castaña, y menos de esa forma tan abrupta. Las palabras solo se habían colado por su boca y ahora tenía a la chica mirándolo, entre curiosa y sorprendida, sin saber cómo enmendar su error.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Disculparse? ¿Pedirle que lo olvidara?

Desechó la última idea por estúpida. Nadie olvidaba algo solo porque otra persona se lo pedía. La petición real que ocultaba detrás era: "¿Puedes no pensar en _eso_ cada vez que me veas o al menos hacer como que no te acuerdas?"

Boqueó como pez fuera del agua durante algunos segundos y terminó por llevarse una mano a la frente queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra.

Él no era un imprudente, maldita sea. Él raramente compartía lo que pensaba a menos que alguien se lo pidiera expresamente.

¿Qué había sido ese momento de idiotez?

—Yo, en realidad yo...

—¡Hola familia! —gritó un alegre Taichi al atravesar la puerta de entrada que ellos no habían escuchado abrirse.

Ambos voltearon a mirarlo, casi como si acabaran de ser sorprendidos en algo malo.

—¿Qué son esas caras? —preguntó el castaño—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —Solo porque sabía que su hermana salía con Daisuke su voz no se tiñó de recelo al verlos a solas en el departamento. No era la primera vez que se los encontraba solos, aunque sí tal vez la primera que parecían inmersos en una conversación o algo semejante.

—Hermano... —Hikari fue la primera en reaccionar, levantándose deprisa—. Acabo de llegar a casa y me encontré a Yamato-san aquí así que me acerqué a saludarlo... —Técnicamente no era una mentira, salvo por el "acabo".

—Ya veo, no esperé que estuvieras todavía aquí, Yama —confesó el castaño, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar ambos brazos en el respaldo del sofá cerca de su amigo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde realmente...

—Lo imaginé. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —ofreció—. Si mi madre estuviera aquí te lo diría y puedes verlo como una compensación por haberte plantado otra vez.

—Si me invitaras a comer cada vez que lo haces ya estaría obeso, Yagami —replicó Yamato, despectivo, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se disponía a guardar el bajo en su respectivo estuche.

Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que Hikari seguía allí con la mirada perdida lejos de ellos y sosteniéndose un brazo con el otro. No podía decidir si lucía molesta o pensativa. En realidad, parecía más lo segundo, pero qué podía decir él que hace pocas horas acababa de descubrir que ni la niña impasible que conocía seguía siendo una niña, ni era siempre impasible.

—¿Yamato?

—¿Sí? —giró la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo, tal vez demasiado rápido, pues su cuello resintió el movimiento.

—Te decía que mamá llegará tarde hoy, pero podemos ordenar una pizza si quieres.

—¿Es que solo comes comida occidental cuando tu madre no está o vas a la universidad? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Taichi acababa de comenzar su segundo año de Ciencias Políticas —cuestión que por supuesto sorprendió a todos al principio—, y él apenas su primer año en la Academia de Música.

—Puedes cocinar si quieres... —añadió el castaño tentativamente, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Por estar distraído, Yamato acababa de caer en la trampa del castaño que ahora lo miraba suplicante.

—Oh, de eso se trataba. Me invitas a comer para compensarme y yo soy quien debe cocinar. En serio eres increíble, Yagami —dijo con fastidio antes de colgarse el bajo en uno de los hombros y encaminarse hacia la salida.

—Espera... ¿te irás?

—Es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Vamos, no seas tan rencoroso.

—No se trata de eso... —suspiró Yamato, deteniéndose cerca de la puerta y girándose hacia los hermanos—. Pero creo que por hoy he abusado de su hospitalidad.

—¿Qué dices? Si a Hikari no le molesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a su hermana en espera de una respuesta, cosa que no sucedió—. Siempre dice que cocinas muy bien...

El rostro de la aludida se tiñó de un suave carmín y por algunos segundos el aire y el tiempo parecieron congelarse entre los tres.

—Si a Hikari-chan en serio no le importa... —dejó salir Yamato casi en un suspiro. Desde luego lo del abuso de hospitalidad era una excusa, pero no quería quedarse si ella estaría incomoda por lo sucedido.

—Por mí está bien —susurró ella luego de unos breves instantes de titubeo.

—Ya la oíste. Me temo que te quedaste sin excusas para alimentar a este pobre par de hermanos hambrientos.

—Habla por ti —resopló Yamato, cambiando la dirección de sus pasos hacia la cocina.

El día terminó de escaparse entre anécdotas de Taichi, un par de comentarios escuetos de Yamato y un inusual silencio de Hikari acompañado de un aire contemplativo, actitud por la cual su hermano preguntó sin obtener una respuesta concisa, mientras los tres disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena que preparó el rubio y las miradas esquivas de dos de los comensales iban de un lado al otro de la mesa sin que sus ojos se encontraran ni una sola vez.

Yamato pensó que la chica realmente era frustrante. ¿Cómo iba a saber si estaba enfadada y necesitaba disculparse si no lo miraba?

Pero para cuando sugirió que ya era hora de marcharse, Hikari desapareció por arte de magia antes de que pudiera despedirse, haciéndolo perder así su última oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Pasaron varios días sin verse, aunque decirlo de ese modo bien podría considerarse un eufemismo pues no se trataba de una casualidad. Era Hikari quien lo evitaba, procurando no estar en casa cuando sabía que él estaría —lo que la había obligado a pasar un montón de horas en casa de Daisuke, Miyako o Takeru—, pero en su defensa podía decirse que Yamato no es que hubiera hecho gran cosa para encontrarse con ella; y si alguien lo llamara cobarde, la verdad es que poco tendría que decir o argumentar al respecto.

Hasta le hacía un poco de gracia estar admitiendo que tenía miedo a encontrarse con la chica. ¿Él, miedo de una niña? Sí, una niña. Su mente usualmente tardaba en actualizar la información percibida.

No obstante, cuando tienes tanto en común con otra persona —y entiéndase por tanto en común, a tu hermano y mejor amigo—, difícilmente puedes prolongar dicha situación por demasiado tiempo. En su caso, lograron evitar lo inevitable solo por dos semanas.

Cuando Hikari regresó de la preparatoria la tarde del martes, se encontró tanto con su hermano como Yamato, ambos repantigados en el sofá, inmersos en una partida de _play_.

Lo cierto es que estaba aburrida y cansada de pasar más tiempo en cualquier otra casa que en la suya, por lo que bien todo pudo ser obra de su rendición y no del destino que venía a refregarles su poderío en la cara, mostrándoles que no eran ellos quienes decidían no verse. Al menos el rubio no estaba solo y así era más difícil que se produjera algún momento incómodo entre ellos.

Pero, por supuesto, habría de producirse de todos modos. Sobre aquello no tenían control.

Los saludó escuetamente y anunció que se iría a cambiar de ropa, obteniendo por respuesta solo un gruñido de Taichi.

No pensaba salir de su habitación en toda la tarde; de todas formas, debía estudiar para un examen de matemáticas, pero su propio cuerpo fue quien la traicionó.

Tenía tanta sed que hubiera sido ridículo privarse de algo tan básico solo por temor a encontrarse de frente con el mejor amigo de su hermano.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en ese tipo de persona?

No lo era, aunque no tan en su defensa, decidió pasar rápido por el salón solo por si acaso. El problema fue que, de haber mirado, hubiera visto que Yamato ya no estaba junto a Taichi.

Se detuvo en el umbral que separaba el salón de la cocina. Pensó, durante un milisegundo, en darse la vuelta, sin embargo, los ojos de Yamato la capturaron antes de que pudiera acertar a moverse.

Por lo menos no era la única que estaba incómodo por lo que se podía ver.

El chico abrió la boca y la cerró enseguida, para después erguirse en toda su altura y cerrar el refrigerador. En una de sus manos sostenía dos botellas de cerveza.

—Hola... —Terminó por decir segundos más tarde.

—Hola —contestó Hikari, decidiendo en el acto que moverse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Con agilidad, lo sobrepasó sin mirarlo para sacar un vaso desde el mueble superior que estaba a un lado y abrir la llave del lavavajillas hasta que lo llenó hasta el tope.

Yamato observó todo aquello en silencio, estando tentado en cierto momento a alcanzarle el vaso cuando la vio ponerse en puntas de pie para lograr tomarlo, solo que su lengua, como le ocurría a menudo a él, resultó ser demasiado lenta, y antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra o intento de, ella pudo hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Sobre el otro día... —comenzó a hablar él, aun sabiendo que sería una de esas frases que no terminaría por no saber cómo hacerlo.

Hikari, que ya se había llevado el borde del vaso a los labios para dar un sorbo, tragó con parsimonia y se volvió para enfrentarlo.

La verdad es que, si lo pensaba, no tenía ningún sentido lo que hacían. Ella no estaba enfadada ni él debería sentirse avergonzado, o cómo se sintiera —pues los sentimientos del chico le eran un misterio— por lo sucedido.

—Tenías razón —dijo cuando se hizo evidente que Yamato no seguiría hablando.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él, no porque no lo pensara, sino porque no esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Sus cejas se alzaron, por primera vez desde que Hikari lo conocía, no con sarcasmo o escepticismo, sino con curiosidad.

—Sí. Daisuke y yo hablamos y... las cosas han estado yendo mejor —le explicó, sin detenerse en detalles innecesarios—. Creo que a veces me guardo demasiado lo que siento y hablar contigo me sirvió para aclarar mis ideas. Por eso quería darte las gracias.

«¿Darme las gracias? ¿Después de evitarme por dos semanas?», pensó Yamato. Sí que era una chica extraña; nada que no hubiera pensado antes.

—No me las des. No creo que haya hecho nada.

—¡Yamato! ¿las encontraste? —irrumpió la voz de Taichi desde el salón, seguida de unos pasos. Su cabeza no tardó en asomarse por la puerta ni su ceño en fruncirse al verlos atrapados en una especie de burbuja, mirándose el uno al otro, igual que lo había hecho semanas atrás—. ¿Qué son esas caras otra vez?

—¿Qué...qué caras? —Con dificultad, Yamato despegó los ojos de Hikari para mirar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Es que me están ocultando algo?

—¿Qué vamos a estar ocultándote? —preguntó Hikari, con voz serena—. A veces eres demasiado paranoico, hermano —se burló.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró para mirar por última vez a Yamato antes de abandonar la cocina, se sintió como si un secreto acabara de surgir entre ellos.

* * *

Luego de aquella conversación las cosas retornaron a la normalidad, con Hikari regresando directo a casa desde la preparatoria y Yamato pasando varias de sus tardes allí, algunas veces incluso sin que tuviera una cita con Taichi.

Lo cierto es que lo que fue solo una aclaración de lo sucedido, terminó rompiendo el hielo entre ellos de una forma que ninguno se lo esperó, haciéndolos sentir más cómodos respecto al otro.

Fue así que de compartir fríos y cordiales saludos, empezaron a conversar un poco más, primero de cosas superficiales y sin trascendencia, pasando luego a cosas un tanto más personales casi sin darse cuenta. A pesar de ser Hikari quien más hablaba —la chica nunca se había sentido tan parlanchina en su vida—, la relación no se sentía unilateral. Yamato la escuchaba y a veces, en sus días buenos, soltaba alguno que otro comentario y hasta algún intento de consejo.

Cierto día la vio afligida por una mala calificación en matemáticas y le preguntó por qué no había pedido ayuda antes, causando que se tensara y simplemente apartara la mirada.

«¿Vergüenza?», sopesó la posibilidad. No lo creía.

De repente la voz de Takeru retumbó en su cabeza:

—A Hikari no le gusta molestar a nadie. Pensarás que es una estupidez, pero cuando la conoces un poco aprendes a aceptarlo como parte de ella.

No recordaba cuándo ni de qué trataba la conversación en que su hermano le mencionó aquello, y lo cierto es que carecía de relevancia. Antes de que ella pudiera perderse en el interior de su habitación como a menudo hacía, siendo un terreno al que Yamato no se sentía con la confianza de acercarse y que generalmente implicaba que ella no deseaba hablar con nadie, le ofreció enseñarle. No era un experto, pero seguro se las apañaba mejor que Taichi.

La chica se congeló en su sitio y no supo qué decir. Al menos eso interpretó él.

 _A Hikari no le gusta molestar a nadie._ Las palabras de su hermano una vez más hicieron eco en su cerebro.

—¿No sería mucha...molestia?

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me preguntas eso a mí? ¿Sabes que tu hermano recurría a mí cada vez que necesitaba aprobar una asignatura?

—Es lo que digo... —Sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa tímida—. No tienes que...

—No, no me entendiste. Digo que después de enseñarle a tu hermano, nada puede ser peor.

Y ante los ojos del chico, la sonrisa de Hikari se volvió amplia y sincera, lo suficiente para tocar notas desconocidas en el interior del músico y producir cierto sobresalto en su corazón del que no quiso ser consciente.

Nada puede ser peor. ¿Cuántas veces esa frase ha dado una lección a quienes lo dan por hecho o lo preguntan? Esa tarde Yamato se sumó a la lista.

Descubrió al instante que el problema de la chica no eran las matemáticas exactamente; bueno, la verdad no podía afirmarlo todavía, porque no es que hubieran conseguido resolver ni un solo ejercicio. El problema de Hikari, en una dimensión mayor a la de su hermano —que Yamato había creído insuperable—, era la concentración.

Se distraía tan fácil que resultaba inverosímil. Y frustrante. Muy frustrante.

—Hikari-chan, necesito que mires aquí —pidió por tercera vez.

La chica, malinterpretando su pedido, que se refería al cuaderno, se volteó a mirarlo a él.

—Deberíamos... vamos a dejarlo por hoy —dijo él, argumentando seguidamente algo sobre que no quería sobre exigirle, y luego se marchó sin decir nada más.

Se perdió algunos días, pero reapareció antes de que se cumpliera la semana. Hikari sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta al verlo en el sillón de siempre, de espaldas a ella, y con su infaltable bajo en las manos. Pensó que Yamato siempre reaparecía al final.

Con cautela, o quizá no tanta, pero ya hablamos de que la mente del rubio se perdía en otros universos cuando componía, logró acercarse sin que lo notara y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

—Lo que haces con tu bajo es magia, ¿sabes? —comentó de la nada.

El chico, que no siempre entendía el propósito de las palabras de ella, como toda muestra de haberla oído dejó de tocar por un instante y luego retomó. Puede que también tensara un poco los hombros, aunque no es seguro.

—Bueno, me iré a cambiar...

—¿Te gustaría aprender?

Hikari se detuvo en mitad de su camino y lo miró por encima del hombro, a pesar de que él no la miraba a ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si te gustaría aprender.

—Soy de dedos torpes —confesó—. Y a decir verdad pensé que estarías enfadado por lo de la clase de matemáticas.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? —Recién entonces giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque hasta Takeru se aburre de enseñarme y él tiene una paciencia infinita.

—¿Insinúas que yo no? —La comparación, por algún motivo, le molestó.

—Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no tienes que hacerlo porque sea la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

—Si piensas que esa es la razón por la que lo hago, entonces eres más distraída de lo que pensé.

—¿Qué quieres de...?

—¿Vas a querer o no? —Solo Yamato podía ofrecer algo con tanta dureza esperando no espantar al destinatario.

La chica lo contempló en silencio unos segundos, sabiendo que no sería muy sabio jugar con su paciencia ni desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Que supiera, él nunca dejaba que nadie tocara su bajo.

—Vale.

Se acercó, sin quererlo, con sus talones alzándose en pequeños brincos, demostrando así más emoción de la que le hubiera gustado mostrar, y se sentó a su lado, solo un poco más cerca de lo que siempre lo hacía.

Yamato se quitó el bajo con cuidado, sacándose la correa por la cabeza y acercándose a ella para ayudarla a colocárselo correctamente.

—Afírmalo —Su voz fue casi una orden contra el oído de la chica, produciéndole escalofríos involuntarios que él no notó.

Luego la asió de la cintura, con menos seguridad de la que la que Hikari lo había visto tocar a otras chicas, y le tomó las manos, indicándole dónde debía poner cada una y la posición de los dedos.

Ella intentó prestar atención, puso todo su esfuerzo en ello, pero el perfume del chico la estaba mareando más de la cuenta.

—Esta es do —le dijo, otra vez muy cerca del oído, cuando se aseguró de que cada dedo estuviera en la posición indicada—. Toca.

—¿Solo así? —preguntó ella, girando la cabeza impulsivamente. Su frente chocó con el mentón del chico y ambos se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, protagonizando una escena que al novio de la chica sin duda no le habría gustado ver.

—Sí, desliza los dedos con suavidad y firmeza.

Hikari se rio, causando que él frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu instrucción —dijo sin amedrentarse ante la dura mirada que le dirigía—. ¿Qué se supone que significa? Si algo es suave no es firme.

—No necesariamente. Significa que no frotes son demasiada fuerza o podrías dañarte las yemas, pero debes hacerlo con firmeza o no saldrá bien.

—Sigue sin tener sentido para mí. —La sonrisa seguía pegada en sus labios.

—Solo inténtalo. —Rodó los ojos. Comenzaba a descubrir que la menor podía ser tan exasperante como su hermano.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a tocar, rogando internamente por no hacerlo tan mal o destruir alguna de las cuerdas en el proceso, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, causando que ambos saltaran en sus lugares y se alejaran al menos un palmo de distancia.

Era una de esas situaciones en las que no podían saber si habían sido salvados por la campana, o condenados. Aquello dependía de quién entrara por esa puerta. Por suerte solo se trataba de Yuuko, que cargaba con un par de bolsas del mercado.

—Ah, Hikari. Estás aquí —sonrió la mujer.

—Mamá. Pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana. ¿Cómo está la abuela? —preguntó Hikari, levantándose del sillón para ir a ayudarla.

Yuuko llevaba varias semanas viajando fuera de Odaiba porque su madre estaba complicada de salud y no tenía a nadie que la ayudara. De allí que el departamento pasara casi todo el día solo, a excepción de los hermanos (y Yamato por añadidura), ya que Susumo llegaba tarde del trabajo.

—Bien. Ella está mejor, por eso he decidido venirme antes y pasar a hacer las compras. Conociéndolos sabía que estarían desabastecidos. ¡Yamato! —exclamó al verlo un par de pasos por detrás de su hija—. ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! ¿Y Taichi? —Su sonrisa no decayó al hacer tal pregunta como hubiera ocurrido con el señor Yagami, que veía con cierta desconfianza que "ese jovencito" pasara tanto tiempo en su casa.

Su pregunta no escondía dobles intenciones ni era desconfiada, pero aun así logró incomodar al par de jóvenes, cuestión que la mujer no pasó por alto.

—Tenía entrenamiento de fútbol —respondió Hikari, apartando rápidamente las manos cuando Yamato le quitó las bolsas que ella acababa de quitarle a su mamá para llevarlas a la cocina.

—¿Están solos entonces? —insistió Yuuko, con ese tono de madre perceptiva que todo hijo llega a detestar en algún punto de su vida.

—No es lo que crees...

—¿Y qué debería creer, Hikari? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que hizo enrojecer a la muchacha.

—Nada. Porque no es nada.

—Siempre he dicho que Yamato es un buen chico. No me molestaría, ya sabes —dijo en un susurro.

—¡Mamá!

Por suerte el chico seguía en la cocina, porque de lo contrario Hikari no hubiera sabido cómo mirarlo después de la insinuación de su progenitora. Solo le quedaba rogar internamente que no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Está bien. No te pongas así... ¿cómo está Daisuke?

La castaña abrió la boca y la cerró al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué responder.

—Lo imaginé —sonrió Yuuko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **De relaciones incestuosas y un bajista filósofo**_

 _Parte dos_

 _._

Esa noche, después de que Yamato se fuera y Hikari se encerrara en su habitación, a la chica le costó varias vueltas sobre el colchón poder conciliar el sueño.

En medio de la cena había recibido un mensaje de Daisuke que tuvo que leer por debajo de la mesa, dado que estaba prohibido responder mensajes o llamadas durante las comidas, en especial si era una de esas extrañas oportunidades en que estaban todos reunidos, y más con un invitado presente.

Cuando levantó la vista, creyendo que nadie se habría dado cuenta, descubrió un par de ojos azules mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa de una forma que le pareció acusadora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por estar viendo un mensaje de su novio a hurtadillas?

No. Yamato no era un entrometido ni la amonestaría por una cosa así. Al menos eso era lo que su precario conocimiento acerca del chico la hacía creer.

Es más, ni siquiera tenía forma de saber que era Daisuke quien le había escrito. Ella no hizo ningún gesto que la delatara, lo sabía porque los mensajes del chico ya no la hacían sonreír como antes.

¿Entonces por qué parecía que Yamato sabía quién era y le molestaba?

Con la cabeza contra la almohada seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

¿Estaría celoso?

Por alguna razón no se lo creía. Tal vez lo sobreestimaba, pero tenía la idea de que el chico estaba por encima de esas cosas tan banales. Lo más probable es que fuera porque no lo conocía ni sabía cómo era en sus relaciones o cuando le gustaba alguien.

¿Podía gustarle a Yamato?

¿Cómo es que llegó a tal idea?

Agitó la cabeza.

Debería preocuparse, más bien, de lo que ella sentía por él y de lo que ya no sentía por Daisuke. Ambos sentimientos no se equiparaban.

Para peor, en algún momento de la noche las palabras de su madre se unieron a la orquesta de pensamientos caóticos que terminaron por atraparla definitivamente en las garras del insomnio.

Sobre su mesa de noche, en la pantalla del celular había quedado abierto el último mensaje de su novio sin responder.

[18:05 PM]: Hola, bonita. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo el fin de semana?

* * *

Durante los próximos días las cosas siguieron su curso normal, o eso prefería decirse Hikari para no terminar atrapada nuevamente en un bucle vicioso que le quitara el sueño.

Las clases iban bien, por las tardes pasaba el tiempo con Yamato, que aparecía incluso cuando ella sabía que su hermano no había quedado con él, siempre acompañado de su bajo. Algunas veces hablaban, otras veces el chico intentaba enseñarle algo de matemáticas sin resultado e incluso una vez vieron una película juntos, aunque Hikari acabó durmiéndose cerca del final. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nunca aquel incómodo momento en la mesa cuando Yamato la descubrió viendo el mensaje de Daisuke, pero ambos lo sabían, que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos y ninguno parecía querer verlo ni menos hablar del asunto.

Con Daisuke salía a veces los fines de semana y hablaban cada vez con menos frecuencia.

—Es curioso. Siempre creí que terminarías saliendo con Takeru —dijo Yamato un día.

Hikari, que se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra haciendo unos deberes en la pequeña mesa que se ubicaba al centro de la sala, se extrañó ante su comentario. Lo había oído de otros antes, pero nunca de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras seguía transcribiendo una respuesta de su libro de ciencias al cuaderno.

—Probablemente porque todos lo creían. Mimi, Sora, hasta Taichi. Y tenía lógica porque pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.

—No funcionaría.

—¿Alguna vez lo intentaron?

—No. —Hikari rio—. Pensar en Takeru de ese modo sería como si pensara en mi hermano.

Un silencio atronador, que ni siquiera el sonido del bajo pudo acallar, siguió a esas palabras.

—Quiero decir... sé que él nunca me ha visto de ese modo y yo tampoco —se corrigió.

Yamato no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero Hikari pudo imaginar perfectamente lo que estaría pensando porque ella también lo hacía, ¿qué diferenciaba entonces a Daisuke de Takeru?

Ambos eran muy distintos entre sí, de ello no cabía duda, aunque no era precisamente el punto. Los dos la protegían y la hacían sentir segura. Eran como sus guardianes.

¿Por qué si con Takeru (que era su mejor amigo y en quien más confiaba) nunca tuvo una reacción romántica, había decidido darle una oportunidad al chico que la persiguió durante tanto tiempo siendo que tampoco despertaba en ella más que un profundo afecto?

Algunas veces ni ella misma lo tenía claro.

Quería creer que no por lástima o compasión, porque sabía que eso lastimaría a Dai y ella no quería hacerle daño.

¿Pero entonces?

Si era sincera consigo misma, sabía la respuesta. Lo sabía, pero se negaba a admitirlo porque sería admitir también que había fracasado.

* * *

Logró encajar la llave en la cerradura al tercer intento. Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien y el temblor en su muñeca, producto de los espasmos propios del llanto, tampoco ayudaba.

No entendía por qué no podía dejar de llorar. Simplemente no podía. Lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en su cuarto y seguir llorando hasta que el agua se esfumara de su cuerpo por completo y quedara seca y sin fuerzas.

Empujó la puerta con el hombro y se paralizó bajo el marco de esta en cuanto distinguió una silueta de espaldas sentada en el sofá. Aun sin su cabello rubio y el bajo que lo volvían inconfundible, supo que habría sido capaz de reconocerle. El único problema era que en su perfecto plan de llorar hasta deshidratarse, no tenía contemplado encontrarse con él, que llevaba días sin aparecer por el departamento.

Al principio pensó que había hecho algo que lo enfadó, luego decidió dejar de calentarse la cabeza con el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, no eran nada. Pero ahora estaba ahí. Justo ahora que no quería ver a nadie.

Sin pensarlo, cerró con cuidado y pasó de largo a su habitación sin saludar. No contaba con que Yamato, cuyos oídos escuchaban solo lo que querían escuchar, fuera capaz de reconocer sus pasos, pesados incluso en su intento por ser ligeros.

—¿Hikari? —preguntó volteándose hacia la puerta.

Pero ella no estaba ahí. ¿Lo había imaginado?

Se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansado y más que cansado, aburrido de la situación. Había intentado alejarse y que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes, pero por lo visto se acostumbró demasiado a la presencia de la chica como para alejarse sin más. Y ahora estaba de nuevo ahí. En el mismo punto donde la relación de ambos avanzó solo hasta cierto nivel y se estancó.

¿Qué pretendía?

Un nuevo ruido lo distrajo, esta vez proveniente de las habitaciones. Era un sollozo, estaba seguro.

Entonces no estaba imaginando cosas, le quedaba al menos el consuelo de saber que no estaba tan obsesionado con Hikari como para empezar a verla de la nada.

Dudando, Yamato abandonó el bajo sobre el sofá y se introdujo por el pasillo rumbo al que sabía era el cuarto de la chica. Un terreno totalmente desconocido para él, que nunca tuvo necesidad de entrar allí ni lo hubiera hecho por temor a despertar sospechas ridículas e infundadas de Taichi.

Golpeó dos veces, pero nada ocurrió. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, preguntándose si estaba bien que se entrometiera, tal vez ella quería estar sola y él no debería estar preocupándose tanto por la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Justo cuando se disponía a decir su nombre una vez, decidiendo que se iría si no obtenía respuesta, ella abrió y se asomó al umbral con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que todavía no dejaban de escurrir del todo por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, sintiéndose torpe como pocas veces en su vida, porque generalmente evitaba ese tipo de situaciones y, no obstante, algo le impedía huir de ahí como una parte suya gritaba que hiciera.

—No es... nada —mintió ella, muy mal por cierto, limpiándose los ojos con la manga del suéter que traía puesto.

Yamato tuvo un breve vistazo de la niña que había sido con ese gesto. La niña a la que Taichi dejó con él y él no supo cuidar bien.

—En serio no es nada —repitió, el chico no estuvo seguro de si para convencerlo a él o a ella misma, pero de todas formas su mirada no se aflojó hasta hacerla hablar—. Terminé con Daisuke —susurró rápido, como una verdad dolorosa que debe ser sacada de inmediato antes de que se te atasque en la garganta.

Aquello el chico no se lo esperaba.

—Pensé que... que habías dicho que las cosas estaban yendo mejor, ese día en la cocina.

Una sonrisa triste surcó los delgados labios de la chica, labios en los que él reparó más tiempo del normal, y no por primera vez.

—No estaban yendo realmente. Solo... retrasábamos lo inevitable. Los hermanos no se casan después de todo —comentó con un toque irónico.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —preguntó con seriedad, sintiendo un instinto protector emerger desde su interior, dispuesto a hablar con Motomiya si hacía falta.

—No, por supuesto que no. Si tú no me lo hubieras dicho, habría acabado dándome cuenta por mí misma o alguien más lo habría hecho —Yamato asintió en conformidad—. Aunque... Dai estaba un poco celoso de ti.

—¿Celoso de mí? —Su expresión de sorpresa no fue fingida, a pesar de todo.

—No me lo había dicho hasta hoy. Yo ya lo presentía, que le molestaba, pero...

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la ansiedad trepando por su garganta.

—Dijo que últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Me preguntó si... ya sabes, había algo entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —Se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que la pregunta salió disparada de su boca, probablemente tanto o más de lo que lo había hecho cuando hizo el comentario sobre el incesto.

Hikari no respondió. En su lugar se quedó mirándolo en silencio, transmitiéndole con la mirada que no lo tenía más claro que él. Se veía tan indefensa con los rastros de llanto en su rostro que Yamato se preguntó si las ganas que tenía de abrazarla eran por eso, porque de cierta forma la sentía como una hermanita menor, o eran sus labios entreabiertos en un gesto dudoso lo que lo impulsaba como un imán a moverse hacia adelante.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir su instinto o irse lejos cuanto antes?

Al final no tuvo que decidir porque fue ella quien rompió la distancia y puso una mano, que a él se le antojó diminuta, a un lado de su rostro.

—Hikari, yo...

Los labios de ella silenciaron una frase que lo más probable es que tampoco hubiera terminado. Tenía la mala costumbre de dejar sus frases inconclusas [*].

Hikari lo acercó un poco más hacia sí misma, con sus manos detrás de la nuca de él, y lo obligó a enterrar las manos en su cintura, ayudándola a soportar todo el peso en la punta de los pies, que era sobre las que había tenido que alzarse para alcanzar su boca.

Si alguna vez a Yamato le pareció que era pequeña, ahora se lo parecía más. Pero aquello no le impidió responder al beso con una ansiedad desmedida, más grande de la que creyó sentir hasta ese momento de que algo así ocurriera.

Se besaron con intensidad y ganas reprimidas, por todas las veces en que quisieron hacerlo sin llegar a tener la osadía de intentarlo siquiera.

Suavemente él se dejó arrastrar hacia el interior de la habitación, como si no se diera cuenta, aunque al mismo tiempo terriblemente consciente de la peligrosa línea por la que se estaban balanceando.

La luz no estaba encendida y las cortinas permanecían cerradas, por lo que todo estaba bañado en sombras. El escritorio, el armario, la cama y hasta la misma Hikari, en cuanto él pudo reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarla. No mucho, solo lo suficiente para ver su silueta apenas delineada contra la oscuridad gracias a las luces del pasillo que se colaban por la puerta entreabierta, sintiendo su respiración a escasos centímetros y con los brazos de ambos enredados en el cuerpo del otro.

—Estamos yendo muy rápido —Quiso reír al pensar que él nunca decía aquello, pero si no se detenía ahora no lo haría después. Y Hikari no era solo una chica que hubiera conocido en un bar o una fiesta y a la que no tendría que volver a ver.

—Quiero esto, Yamato-san. De verdad lo quiero —susurró ella; su respiración agitada haciendo estragos en el chico.

—Escucha, no estás bien, no sabes lo que quieres en este momento.

—Pero necesito respuestas. No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras, solo... necesito respuestas.

—¿Y Taichi? —preguntó con la voz asfixiada, jugándose su última carta para escaparse de algo que en el fondo también deseaba.

—No volverá hasta mañana. Está...

Pero dónde estaba no era relevante. Al menos eso pensó Yamato cuando selló su boca con la suya. Sin soltarla, se movió por la habitación con ella en una especie de danza improvisada y errática hasta que alcanzó la puerta y la cerró de un empujón. El eco del portazo resonó en los oídos de ambos mientras trastabillaban hacia la cama.

La empujó contra el colchón, temiendo por un segundo aplastarla con su peso, pero si lo estaba haciendo, ella no lo mencionó, por lo que muy pronto lo olvidó.

No hubo más palabras. El mundo se convirtió en un conjunto de besos, succiones y caricias para ellos, que sabían que, si se detenían, el peso de la realidad caería sobre sus hombros, haciéndoles ver todo lo mal que estaba lo que hacían, todas las razones por las que no debían hacerlo.

Ella era la hermana del mejor amigo de él y para empeorarlo acababa de terminar con su novio, a quien él también conocía. Yamato, por su parte, ni siquiera tenía claro lo que sentía por ella y nunca antes le pareció que arriesgara tanto al acostarse con una chica sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Lo que hacían podía ser políticamente incorrecto, pero vaya que lo deseaban. Y bien dicen algunos que el deseo a menudo nubla la razón.

* * *

Hikari entró a la cancha cuando faltaba media hora para que el entrenamiento de Daisuke terminara. No quería distraerlo, así que caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo por uno de los costados y se sentó en la primera fila de las gradas que estaban a la derecha.

Había ido a verle con una idea clara, pero ahora que estaba allí el miedo amenazaba con devorarla.

—No seas cobarde —se dijo entre dientes.

A pesar de su propósito de pasar desapercibida, su novio no tardó en notar su presencia y agitar una mano hacia ella, haciéndole unas señas para indicarle que no tardaría demasiado.

Ella sonrió y no supo qué hacer cuando lo vio alzar ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza haciendo un corazón con ellos.

Daisuke siempre tenía esa clase de gestos. Se había interesado por ella desde que la conoció y jamás tuvo pudor en decirlo o en intentar todo lo que se le ocurría para conquistarla. Al principio competía con Takeru, creyendo que el rubio también la pretendía, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que existía entre ellos no era más que una amistad que nunca evolucionaría a otra cosa, al menos se calmó un poco y empezó a ser más discreto, aunque también más serio con sus cortejos.

Ese fue el momento en el que Hikari flaqueó. Si lo pensaba con calma, no era tan difícil identificarlo.

Una cosa era rechazar los intentos exagerados e irrisorios de Daisuke por llamar su atención, pero otra muy distinta recibir los chocolates que solía ocultar entre sus cosas o acostumbrarse a que la acompañara a casa después de su taller de fotografía.

Con el tiempo, el chico que en su momento le resultaba demasiado extrovertido y en ocasiones un poco molesto (aunque ella nunca lo diría), pasó a ser alguien agradable y gracioso. Porque descubrió que podía ser muy chistoso cuando no se estaba esforzando tanto en hacer reír, caer bien al resto o impresionarla a ella.

Y la quería. Aunque dejó de decírselo a diario, Hikari lo sabía. Lo notaba en sus ojos y en el hecho de que siempre estaba ahí para ella como una corriente de aire que cambiara su curso solo para poder protegerla de todo lo que apareciera a su paso.

Llegó un momento en que se descubrió pensando que era un buen chico y sería estupendo poder fijarse en él, enamorarse de alguien que la quería y la tenía siempre entre sus prioridades.

No. Se negaba a pensar que había sido solo compasión. Ella de verdad quería que funcionara.

—Tierra llamando a Hikari.

La chica pestañeó, encontrándose con el rostro de Daisuke a pocos centímetros del suyo en cuanto salió del trance. Por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, se había perdido también del término de la práctica.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

El chico se limitó a sonreír como siempre hacía. Siempre era tan comprensivo con ella que a veces la irritaba y deseaba que le gritara, que le reprochara el no ponerle atención, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más se daba cuenta de que eso no iba suceder, y que si lo hacía terminarían en una relación tormentosa de esas de las que cuesta mucho salir. Ellos aún estaban a tiempo.

—No sabía que vendrías. Tengo que darme una ducha porque apesto, pero estaré contigo en cinco minutos, ¿bueno?

Hikari se fijó en las gotas de sudor que se escurrían por las sienes del chico y estuvo de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, a pesar de que temía que mientras más tardara en hablar con él, menos convencida se fuera sintiendo al respecto.

—Claro —le sonrió.

Daisuke se inclinó un poco, como queriendo besarla en la frente, pero desistió a último minuto (probablemente porque no quería empaparla con su sudor) y se fue corriendo a los vestidores.

El chico raramente mentía, y cuando dijo que estaría en cinco minutos con ella tampoco lo hizo. Como máximo habrían pasado siete cuando Hikari lo vio caminar en su dirección otra vez, con el bolso al hombro.

—¡Listo! Todavía es temprano, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lado? Podría invitarte un helado o algo.

—Preferiría que no.

—Entonces te acompañaré a casa.

—En realidad... sería genial si pudiéramos quedarnos aquí un rato. —En el mismo lugar en el que se habían hecho novios, terminarían su relación. A Hikari le pareció apropiado. Tal vez un poco cruel, pero también una forma extrañamente justa de poner punto final a su historia.

Él la miró con extrañeza y tal vez el atisbo de un mal presentimiento en la cara, pero no llegó a preguntar ni decir nada. A los pocos segundos se sentó a su lado y dejó caer el bolso junto a sus pies.

La cancha fue vaciándose progresivamente y ellos permanecieron en silencio, Daisuke solo agitando la mano de vez en cuando para despedirse de algún compañero, hasta que la tarde empezó a refrescar y Hikari decidió que no podía prolongarlo por más tiempo.

—Dai, la razón por...

—¿Vienes a terminar conmigo? —la interrumpió él sin dejar de mirar el cielo, con un aire tranquilo y a la vez resignado.

—No —Hikari se tomó su tiempo en responder—. Vine a ser sincera contigo. Creo que esto no está funcionando, pero no sé si quiero que terminemos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no funciona? Yo puedo...

—Es eso —lo cortó, cerrando los ojos por un segundo como si algo le doliera adentro y poniendo ambas manos debajo de sus muslos—. Que sientas que puedes cambiar o mejorar para que estemos bien es precisamente el problema.

—No lo entiendo —reconoció, por primera vez en su vida sintiéndose avergonzado de no entender algo.

—Dai, eres genial, ¿lo sabes? Quizá nunca lo he dicho lo suficiente, pero... no necesitas cambiar, porque el asunto no es cómo seas, sino cómo te veo.

—¿Y cómo me ves?

—Como a un hermano. Durante algún tiempo pensé que podía quererte de la misma forma en que tú lo haces y creo que de cierta forma pensé también que podía hacerlo porque te pareces tanto a Taichi, y ya sabes cuánto lo quiero. Es probable que en algún momento incluso soñara tener un novio como él. En realidad, no lo recuerdo, pero...sé que lo admiro y que tiene todo lo que me gusta en las personas, como tú. Ambos son valientes y luchan por lo que quieren, son apasionados, fuertes y...

—¿Y? —La instó él a continuar.

—Y me cuidan. Siempre me han cuidado —su voz fue decreciendo con cada palabra hasta que la última se convirtió solo en un susurro que bien pudo confundirse con la brisa.

—Pero tú no quieres que te cuiden.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco es que sepa lo que quiero exactamente, ¿sabes? Solo... no quería seguir ocultándote cómo me siento.

—Lo entiendo, pero no creas que no lo sabía.

—¿Dices que lo sabías? —Se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.

Él solo sonrió con cansancio.

—Sí y no. Lo imaginaba, más bien. Lo presentía y creía que podría cambiarlo. Pero eso no significa que para mí todo esto fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

—Para mí tampoco —Se apresuró a aclarar—. Nunca pienses algo así.

—Entonces solo necesito saber una cosa.

—Lo que sea.

Los ojos del chico de posaron en ella por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Dai, no creo que...

—Dímelo. ¿Me quieres? ¿Crees que puedas llegar a amarme algún día?

Hikari bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela por más tiempo. No respondió, no con palabras, sin embargo, a veces el silencio es toda la respuesta que se necesita.

—Tengo una pregunta más. ¿Yamato-san y tú tienen algo?

* * *

Hikari reposaba sobre su pecho, mientras que él mantenía la mirada fija en el techo con los brazos debajo de la nuca y los codos apuntando hacia arriba. De algún modo habían acabado en esa posición, ninguno de los sabía muy bien cómo.

Sus respiraciones, todavía ligeramente agitadas, eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, ampliadas por el silencio. La oscuridad seguía desperfilando la forma de los objetos, convirtiéndolos en un montón de manchas dudosas e irreconocibles.

A pesar de lo errático que parecía todo, Hikari había meditado largamente acerca de lo que sentía, tanto por Daisuke como por Yamato.

Mientras el primero la hacía sentir segura, el segundo era todo lo contrario. La llenaba de ansiedad y la hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago que no sabía cómo cerrar. Por esa razón le parecía inverosímil que encontrándose en sus brazos pudiera experimentar una tranquilidad tan aplastante como la que la invadía en aquel momento.

—¿Las encontraste? —preguntó Yamato de pronto, sorprendiéndola. Hasta ese instante la chica habría podido jurar que no sería él quien rompería el silencio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que necesitabas respuestas. ¿Pudiste encontrarlas?

—Es muy pronto para saberlo todavía, pero... creo que sí. ¿Y tú? —Hikari se removió para poder mirarle a los ojos, aún desde su posición—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Terminó por reír.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver perfectamente la expresión de terror que se pintó en el rostro del rubio ante tal pregunta, o quizá la presintió sin necesidad de verla. Sabía que estaba ahí y hasta hubiera podido dibujarla con los dedos.

—Tranquilo. Ya te lo dije, no te pido una declaración de amor. Me gustas, no voy a mentir... pero tampoco sé si funcionaría, si podríamos intentarlo fuera de las cuatro paredes de este departamento. Tengo la sensación de que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido una fantasía y que si lo intentamos de verdad...

—Se derrumbaría —completó él.

—Exacto. Por eso... no podía quedarme con la duda. Necesitaba saber lo que siento por ti antes de que todo se derrumbara.

—¿Y solo podías hacerlo acostándote conmigo? —preguntó Yamato, desconcertado. La verdad, si ya en un día normal le costaba seguir la línea de pensamiento de la chica, ese día se sentía perdido entre la más absoluta e insondable niebla.

La chica no respondió. Se limitó a erguirse y bajar las piernas por su lado de la cama para buscar algo con qué cubrirse que terminó siendo la camisa de Yamato.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te mentí antes —dijo mientras encajaba los brazos en las mangas, que desde luego le quedaron demasiado largas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando dije que mi hermano volvería mañana. Debe estar por llegar, y mamá también.

Yamato palideció y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de cualquier modo, la chica salió de la habitación, llevándose con ella su camisa y el lamento interno de no haber tenido una cámara para sacarle una foto al siempre impasible Ishida con una expresión de terror.

«¿Estaba hablando en serio?», se preguntó el chico.

Con pesadez, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Ya sabía él que los hermanos Yagami llevaban la palabra "problema" impresa en las venas. Y sospechaba seriamente que con Hikari los problemas apenas acababan de comenzar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[*] Lo de Yamato dejando sus frases inconclusas puede considerarse como una referencia indirecta al fic "Inseguridades" de Japiera. En especial al capítulo 26.

No pensaba publicar hoy. El final no me convence demasiado, pero ya tenía escrita esta segunda parte hace varios días y la verdad es que no quería demorarlo más.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
